Several techniques, including a process known as dissolved air flotation (DAF), currently exist for removing suspended contaminants from a fluid body. The DAF process involves releasing dissolved air in a tank filled with the contaminated fluid. The released air forms microscopic bubbles which adhere to the suspended contaminants. The bubbles subsequently carry the suspended contaminants to the surface of the fluid body where they form a layer of floating sludge. Several devices are currently used for removing this sludge layer from the underlying fluid body. Existing devices, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,441, predominantly require the use of rakes, scrapers or mechanical scoops for separating the sludge layer. These systems are complex systems with numerous moving parts, making them susceptible to wear and mechanical failure. Furthermore, existing devices are costly and difficult to manufacture. Other prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,944 and 1,366,767 employ negative air pressure to suction oil, froth or foam from the surface of an underlying body. Such devices are not however feasible for removing floating sludge since floating sludge is at least partially submerged below the surface of the underlying body. Alternate systems for removing floating matter such as sludge from a fluid body are thus desired.